Poké Drama Island
by Aspixiphos
Summary: 34 Pokémon have signed up to compete on the latest reality show on television, hosted by Manaphy and Heatran. Who will win? Who will lose? And will crumble under the pressure? Find out on Poké Drama Island!
1. Meet the Campers

**Well, I've seen this type of story done so many times before, I figured I might as well try my hand at it.**

**So here it is**

**As with any fanfiction, I don't own any of the characters here, only their personalities.**

**Enjoy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Static on the screen cut to a shot of a lush island surrounded by water.

"Yo!" said a small, blue creature with big blue and yellow eyes. "We're comin' at you live from our private island, somewhere in the Hoenn Region. We're starting season one of the newest reality show on television: Poké Drama Island! I'm your host Manaphy!"

"Here's the deal," Manaphy began "34 Pokémon, one of each type, have signed up to compete at this crappy, run down campground. They will compete in challenges and then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. The winners will get to stay, while the losers will have to vote someone off the island. That Pokémon will walk down the Dock of Shame, and catch a ride home."

"In the end," continued the host "Only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with tabloid fame and a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week! They will also receive a lifetime supply of Lava Cookies, courtesy of our sponsors at the Mount Chimney!" Manaphy winked and a picture of said mountain appeared. "But enough about that, let's go meet our contestants!"

Manaphy floated to the edge of the dock, where a Wailord was just arriving. On its back was a small, grey and brown insect with small leaves on its back. It crawled off the wailord and made its way to the blue host. "Nincada, what's up my man?"

"Great to be here Manaphy." Said Nincada, his voice scratchy and strange. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, you'll need it." The legend replied.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Now wait at the other end of the dock, out next contestant is here!"

Sure enough, as Nincada crawled away, a Whiscash swam up to shore and off of it came a small, black Pokémon with an orange and yellow top. "Welcome to the island Snorunt!"

"This is it?" asked the Ice Type, pulling her bags off the Whiscash. "This doesn't look anything like the brochure..." she muttered as she walked to the other end of the dock.

Manaphy shook his head. "Oh, if only she knew."

As Snorunt made her way down the dock, another contestant arrived, this one slithering off the back of a Swampert that seemed happy to be rid of him. His body was black with gold and purple highlights and he had a pair of long red fangs.

"The namessss SSSeviper and I'm here to win thissss" said the serpent as he made his way to the other contestants.

"Not even a hello?" muttered the host as looked back to the next contestant, riding in on a Blastoise. The small, purple/grey rider had a large blade coming out of his head and had one on each arm, painting quite a picture. He hopped off the boat and introduced himself. "Pawniard."

"What's up man?" replied the host.

Pawniard looked around. "You lied to us, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"I hate you already." He said, making his way down the dock.

Manaphy shrugged and looked back in time to see the next contestant arriving "Everyone, this is Milotic."

The contestants turned to see a stunningly beautiful creature slither up onto the dock. She had a long, smooth, cream coloured body, ending in a blue, black and pink mosaic tail.

"Not too shabby..." muttered the host.

"Hi." Said Milotic, approaching Manaphy. "Okay, you look, like, so familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"I'm Manaphy." No reaction. "Legendary Pokémon." Still nothing. "The host of the show."

Milotic was silent for a few more seconds before responding. "Oh right, Manaphy. "She wrapped her body around the host and squeezed him in a tight hug before sliding down the docks.

Manaphy regained his bearings just as the next opponent arrived on a Feraligatr. She was a small, greyish, black creature with a string of purple pearls around her neck.

"Misdreavus, nice of you to join us." Manaphy stated as the ghost approached him, a look of indifference in her eye.

"You mean we're staying here?" she said, clearly unimpressed.

"No, you're staying here. I'm staying in my trailer with AC." Misdreavus was about to respond when Manaphy spoke first "Before you say you didn't sign up for this, allow me to show you one of many copies of the contract you signed where you did sign up for this."

The ghost grumbled as she made her way down the dock.

"So this really is the place we're staying?"

Manaphy turned around to find a white and orange bug Pokémon floating behind him. "Yes Masquerain, this is where you'll be staying. Have fun!"

Masquerain flew down to the end of the dock, and landed next to Nincada who gave her a nervous smile. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied in his scratchy tone. She gave him a strange look and he looked down. "Let me guess, it's the voice?"

Before the other bug could reply, another contestant arrived on an Empoleon. The white and blue Pokémon was rather this and had a blade shaped horn on his head.

"Absol, how's it going man?"

Absol didn't respond, merely stalking over to the other end of the docks and sitting away from the other campers.

"Well, looks like we have our first loner. This should be interesting." Manaphy turned around only to jump six feet in the air when another contestant stood right in front of him. He was a green bird with white wings and red designs all over his body. He looked at the host, his gaze not moving. Manaphy took a breath before continuing. "Xatu... hi there."

Xatu didn't respond. He walked over to the other end of the dock and stood there in silence. Manaphy watched as he did. Xatu turned to the host and looked him in the eye. He then broke eye contact and pointed up into the sky. Manaphy followed his gaze and saw more contestants flying in. Two birds, each one carrying another contestant.

All four landed before Manaphy made introductions. "Swablu, Honchkrow, Riolu and Swinub. Glad you could make it!"

Swinub spoke up first. "Psyched to be here, man! Hey, when's lunch?"

"All in due time my good porker." Said Manaphy, gesturing to the other campers. Swinub walked over to them as Swablu fluttered up. "Anything you'd like to say to our viewers at home Swablu?"

Swablu looked into the camera and gave a nervous giggle. "Uh, hi..." she said before quickly flying over to the other campers.

Honchkrow gave a short chuckle. "Seems we have a shy one mate." He said in an English accent.

"You don't seem to be lacking there, Honchkrow."

The crow tipped his hat and flew over to the other contestants, landing next to Misdreavus, and giving her a smile. "How do you do? I'm Honchkrow."

The ghost gave him a look before giving a smile. "Misdreavus."

Riolu decided to skip introductions and walk up to the other campers, standing next to Pawniard. "Hey, I'm Riolu." He said, offering a hand.

Pawniard looked at him and held up one of his bladed hands. "Sorry, I don't shake hands."

Riolu shrugged and turned back to the dock where another group of contestants was arriving. Stepping off a Wailord was a small brown creature with a skull on its head, a small green lizard with a red belly, a creature that looked like an insect with a tan body and green wings and a giant black and blue dinosaur with red eyes.

"Everyone welcome Marowak, Larvitar, Vibrava and Rampardos!"

Marowak said nothing, merely walking past the host and other campers. Larvitar walked past Manaphy, he jumped up to hi-five the host on the way past. Vibrava flew quickly over to the other campers, his eyes darting back and forth as he did, never quite settling down. Rampardos merely glared at Manaphy before moving to stand in her spot next to the other campers.

The next contestant had a tan body with ears and a tail resembling leaves. "Everyone, this is Leafeon!"

Leafeon gave the host a smirk before walking towards the other campers. "Each of these shows needs at least one Eeeveelution." She said as she looked over the other campers, eventually settling on a seat next to the stoic Absol. "Hey, what's up with you?"

Absol said nothing, merely looking up to look Leafeon in the eye.

"Yeah, he's not much of a talker." Said Manaphy, turning to the docks as more contestants arrived. One was a tall, white and green humanoid with what appeared to be a long white dress where her lower half began. Another was a small, tan crocodile with black eyes and stripes. The third was a small, yellow and black creature with what appeared to be a large, tooth filled maw for hair. The final one was a large, purple and blue bat with a large mouth.

Manaphy went up to the humanoid first. "You must be Gardevoir." He said, looking her up and down.

Gardevoir shook her head and smiled, pushing him out of the way. "Nice try, but no." She said, walking up to the other campers.

"She didn't talk to me either." Said the crocodile.

"That's fascinating Sandile." said Manaphy as the reptile went to join the campers.

"Give the guy a break..." muttered Mawile, walking right past him.

Manaphy turned around to see the bat was still standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." The bat responded. There was a silence before the bat spoke up in a deep, scratchy voice "I'M GOLBAT!" he shouted, unfurling his wings. Manaphy leapt back a few feet, but Golbat only chuckled and walked off. "Works every time." He said, his voice back to normal. He stood next to Honchkrow who offered him a high wing which Golbat gladly accepted.

"Right then..." Manaphy said, turning to the next contestants. First off the Wailord was a small, blue creature in a spiked shell. He was followed by a smaller creature in a white, red and blue egg. The next contestant was a black and white flying squirrel with yellow cheeks. The last one was a flaming creature with what appeared to be a bill for a mouth. "Please welcome Omastar, Togepi, Emolga and Magmar! I'd love to introduce you all, but I already see another group, so allez vous."

As Manaphy said, another Wailord full of contestants was just arriving. First off was a large, grey humanoid with large, well defined muscles. The second was a large, yellow, semi-humanoid creature with a pair of insectoid wings and a honeycomb for a dress. The third was a small, purple creature with gems for eyes and a wide, toothy smile. And the last was a blue, serpentine creature with small wings and a horn on his head. "Everyone welcome Machoke, Vespiquen, Sableye, and Dragonaire!"

Machoke took the chance to flex his muscles. "Ladies."

Vespiquen pushed past him and got right in Manaphy's face. "You mean to tell me I'm going to be stuck here for the entire summer?" Manaphy only nodded with a wide smile. Vespiquen's eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

"Ah come on!" said Dragonaire from behind her. "It might be fun."

Vespiquen gave him a look before flying away from them both. The others followed as another Pokémon arrived. He was a small one, a mouse Pokémon, yellow in colour with long ears and red cheeks. He sat reclining on his Lapras, bouncing off when he got to the docks and doing a butt-spin before turning to the Lapras and giving it a wink. "Stay beautiful." The Lapras covered up a smile with a fin before swimming away. The new contestant turned to the host. "Manaphy, great to be here man!"

"Pikachu! Welcome to the Island!" said Manaphy as Pikachu jumped up to hi-five him. "Contestants go over there."

Pikachu gave a thumbs up and sauntered over, choosing to stand next to Emolga. He gave her a smirk and she blushed in response.

Manaphy smiled at this. If only they knew what lay ahead... his thoughts, however, would soon be interrupted.

"WOO HOO!"

Everyone looked to the edge of the dock where a small, dark green creature now stood. "Manaphy, wow, this is awesome!"

Manaphy floated down to meet him. "Munchlax! Welcome!"

Munchlax grabbed manaphy and squeezed him tight. "This is amazing! It's so cool to be here! This is just so..." he searched his brain for a the right word.

"Awesome?" suggested Misdreavus.

"Yes! Awesome!" he yelled out, releasing the host. "Hey, is lunch any time soon?"

"Good call man!" called Swinub.

"All in good time my hungry friends. Now head to the other contestants, there's another new camper coming in." Manaphy turned to see an orange fox like creature with yellow fur around its neck and waist stepping off a Wailmer. "Hey there Flareon, welcome to the Poké Drama Island."

Absol looked up at Leafeon who was still next to him. "Looks like one Eeveelution wasn't enough for this show." He quipped.

Before Flareon could say anything, Leafeon burst out with "He spoke! I heard it! Absol said something! Mark the calendar!"

There was a moment of silence, broken when Pikachu walked up to the newly arrived Flareon and spoke up. "Hey there beautiful. I'm Pikachu, and you are lovely." He said, looking her over.

Flareon smirked. "Not interested buddy." He said, leaving Pikachu dumbfounded.

Everyone laughed until another voice was heard. "What are we laughing at?"

Manaphy turned to the latest arrival. She was a grass type, green in colour with a dress of green and yellow leaves and two red flowers on her head. "Everyone, this is our final contestant, Bellossom!"

Bellossom gave a small bow before walking to join the other contestants.

"Alright," Manaphy began. "Now that you're all here, it's time to explain how this game works. The lot of you will be split into two teams. Every three days there will be a new challenge, the winning team will gain invincibility, while the losers will have to vote off a team member at the campfire ceremony where all but one camper will receive a poffin. The camper who does not receive a poffin will immediately leave via the Dock of Shame, catching a ride home on the Boat of Losers. Any questions?"

Honchkrow raised his wing. "And these teams are?"

"I'm glad you asked my fine, feathered friend." Manaphy replied. "If I call your name, you'll be on the first team: Mawile, Dragonaire, Honchkrow, Misdreavus, Absol, Milotic, Leafeon, Larvitar, Munchlax, Togepi, Golbat, Xatu, Omastar, Riolu, Marowak, Magmar, and Snorunt." The campers Manaphy just called moved to one side. "Starting today, you will be the Screaming Bidoof!"

"As for the others: Flareon, Bellossom, Pikachu, Emolga, Machoke, Vespiquen, Masquerain, Nincada, Seviper, Gardevoir, Swinub, Sableye, Vibrava, Rampardos, Sandile, Pawniard, and Swablu, you are now the killer Feebas!"

Manaphy led the contestants to the campground and showed them their cabins. "Each team has a cabin, left side is for girls, right side is for guys. You're all teens, so I don't want to see any men in the ladies section, especially after lights out. Seriously, we don't want to be sued. Now go, unpack and meet me in the dining hall in ten."

**-Static-**

**Manaphy sat on an outhouse toilet.**

**Manaphy: You can also use the confessional stall to say something to the people at home or to just get something off your chest if you feel like it.**

**-Static-**

Ten minutes later, the campers all sat at tables in the dining hall, chatting about the island, the host and the competition in general. That's when they were interrupted.

"LISTEN UP!" The campers turned to the kitchen window to see who had spoken. He was made of lava and resembled a frog with a steel head and legs. "I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! YOU GOT THAT!" shouted Chef Heatran.

The campers nodded and lined up for their food. Omastar was at the front of the line and was the first to be served. He took one look down at his tray and looked up at the chef. "Normally this is the part where I'm supposed to say 'I think mine just moved,' but I don't think I can say that." Heatran gave him a strange look. "No, I think you burned it to death." He said, grabbing his food and slithering off.

Heatran glared at the retreating shellfish. "I hate him already..." he grumbled. He didn't even notice Sableye in line behind the fossil. Heatran responded with a flamethrower. Sableye fell to the ground, burnt as bad as the food.

There were no objections to the food after that, and before long the contestants were all eating whatever wasn't burnt too badly.

"I trust you're all enjoying the food." Manaphy said, entering the room. Vespiquen was about to yell about it when the host interrupted. "Glad to hear it. Your first challenge is in one hour. Finish eating and meet me at the center of camp. I'll take you to the first challenge."

Emolga turned to Pikachu next to her. "What do you think the first challenge will be?"

Pikachu shrugged but returned with one of his signature smirks. "I'm not sure, but it's our first challenge, how bad can it be?"

**0000000000**

An hour later, the campers all stood at the top of a massive cliff.

Pikachu looked all down the edge. "Oh sh


	2. Leap of Faith

**Well, now that we're done with meeting the campers, let's get to the first challenge!**

**As always, I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama.**

**And yes, as you probably guessed, the first challenge is the tried and true cliff challenge. I figure that's as good a place as any to start.**

**0000000000**

Manaphy looked at the bewildered faces of his campers. "Your first challenge is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

No one spoke until Pikachu raised his voice. "Come on guys, that doesn't sound _too _bad, does it?"

"Also," Manaphy continued, making Pikachu regret even opening his mouth. "if you'll look down, you'll see we've sectioned off two circles in the lake. The large circle has been stocked with a large amount of ravenous, man eating Sharpedo. Hetran and I poked them with sticks for days before we released them, so they're _REALLY _pissed right now. The smaller area is the safe zone, and we're pretty sure it's Sharpedo free. For each member of your team that jumps and, you know, survives, you'll get a point. Whichever team has the most points gets the contents of the two crates on the beach below."

No one spoke, including Pikachu who quietly slunk back to his team.

"Now," continued the host. "Since I don't seem to have any volunteers, Killer Feebas, you're first."

Pikachu looked back over the edge at the water and the two circles within. He could see several fins circling around in the wider area and every so often a Sharpedo would leap out of the water and gnash its teeth. "Well... Who wants to go first?" He looked back at his team to see that all of them were either silent or in some cases glaring at him. "... Yeah, that's what I thought..." he stepped up to the edge and looked over again. "Well, here goes nothing!" he called out as he jumped over the edge.

**-Static-**

**Pikachu: I won't lie, I was scared out of my mind. But I knew if I didn't jump and we lost, I'd be out of here in a heartbeat.**

**-Static-**

Emolga covered her eyes as the scream started and only faded as he fell further, topped off with a _splash. _"Is he alright?"

Swinub peered over the edge to see the mouse waving to them from inside the safe zone. "He made it! He's okay!" Emolga let out a sigh of relief at this. "I'm going next!" announced Swinub as he backed up to get a running start. "YAAAAAHHH!" he charged, running right off the edge and plummeting down into the water.

He was followed by a cackling Sableye, Masquerain using her wings to slow her descent, and Emolga using her body as a parachute to slow herself down. Nincada went next, letting out a scratchy "Woo hoo!" He was followed by a screaming Sandile and a silent, curled up Seviper, his eyes flat and deadpan as he fell.

From the top of the cliff, Flareon looked down as Vespiquen gracefully lowered herself down, Gardevoir jumped over and Machoke made a mighty leap into the water. He walked back with a shudder, something that was noticed by Bellossom. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I can't do this." Said the fire fox.

"Scared of heights?"

"No, it's the water. I'm a fire type so if I jump..."

"I see." Said Manaphy, coming up behind him. "Well, sucks to be you, your team just lost a point for you!"

**-Static-**

**Flareon: *Sigh* Seriously?**

**-Static-**

**Bellossom: He's deducting a point for type disadvantage? Well, at least the other team has a fire type too...**

**-Static-**

"Well, Flareon's out." Said Manaphy. "Do we have anyone else who wants to chicken out?"

Flareon looked Bellossom in the eye. "Don't let me stop you. You can't put yourself at risk for my sake."

Bellossom nodded and walked over to the edge. Unfortunately, she looked down. "Uh... Can someone else go first?"

No answer.

She gulped before closing her eyes spreading her arms. She stayed that way for a second before jumping, eyes still shut into the water. Unfortunately, she didn't see where she was heading and landed in the larger circle. "Her head soon breached the surface of the water, smiling brightly. "Hey, I made it!"

She then noticed the frantic gesturing of her teammates on shore and on the cliff, but didn't understand what they were for until she saw the small circle a few feet from her. Her eyes widened as she began to paddle towards the shore. It was then that she heard something break the surface of the water as a Sharpedo came up from the depths and swam right at her. Bellossom stopped where she was, looking at the shark with a look of dread. She shut her eyes and thrust her arms out in front of her.

If the Sharpedo was expecting an easy meal, he was out of luck as Bellossom fired a solarbeam at him, blasting him out of the water and propelling her to the shore. Bellossom cautiously opened her eyes. All her limbs were still attached and she was still alive. She looked back at her teammates who were standing over her with an awe-struck look on their faces. She looked back at them and gave them a smile.

**-Static-**

**Pikachu: Holy Arceus... That was awesome!**

**-Static-**

**Flareon: Wow. Was anyone else surprised by that?**

**-Static-**

**Bellossom: I thought it would be a good idea to charge up before I took the plunge. I guess I was right.**

**-Static-**

Back on the cliff, Vibrava was freaking out. The twitchy dragon was casting his eyes about all over the top of the cliff, as if expecting someone to hit him, or worse.

Swablu noticed this and put a cottony wing on his shoulder. "Vibrava?"

"GAH!" Vibrava jumped away from her, his eyes wide. "S-sorry..." he muttered, downcast, but still twitching.

"Are you okay?" the cotton bird asked.

"I-it's just n-nerves... a l-lot of nerves..."

"Do you think you can still jump?"

"I d-don't know..."

"Well, you have your wings, you can use those to slow yourself down."

"Well, y-yeah..." he stammered, looking back to his wings.

"Tell you what, I'll jump with you."

The dragon looked up at the small bird. "You'd d-do that? F-for me?"

Swablu gave him a smile. "Sure. Come on, let's go!"

Vibrava followed Swablu to the edge and leapt off with her, both of them eventually landing in the safe zone. From the other team, Dragonaire gave them a smile.

**-Static-**

**Dragonaire: I know they're not on my team, but I can't help but think that was really nice of her.**

**-Static-**

Gardevoir turned to Rampardos with a nervous look on her face. "Soooo... You gonna jump?"

Rampardos only nodded. She walked calmly to the cliff and in one step was over the edge, crushing a Sharpedo as she landed.

"Well, she jumped." Said Manaphy. "Anyone else?"

Pawniard turned to Riolu on the other team and gave him a silent challenge. He took off running and did a flying leap off the edge, executing a perfect dive into the water.

**-Static-**

**Riolu: Alright, that's it. It's on.**

**-Static-**

Gardevoir took one look over the edge and turned away. "No. I can't do this..."

"Alright then." Said Manaphy "That's all but two campers jumping. Screaming Bidoof, it's all on you guys to win the challenge, invincibility and the beach crates. So." He said, looking over the remaining team. "Who wants to go first?"

The team was completely quiet until a voice broke the silence. "Come on guys, let's do this!" said Omastar, slithering to the edge. He took one look down, shrugged and leapt off, landing squarely in the safe zone.

**-Static-**

**Honchkrow: Someone's eager. If we lose tonight, there's no way I'm voting that guy off.**

**-Static-**

Omastar looked up to the edge and called up "Come on guys, the water's great!"

Honchkrow looked down after his teammate. "I think I'll take his word for it." He said, spreading his wings and giving a mighty flap, propelling himself off the edge.

Golbat watched him fall from the edge, his wings curled around his form. Without a word, the bat dramatically threw open his wings and leapt off the cliff in a power dive, catching himself at the last second before he hit the water.

**-Static-**

**Golbat: Okay, so maybe I did that off the Celadon Department Store one night... or maybe a couple nights...**

**-Static-**

After the first three jumpers, people began to jump for the Bidoof. Marowak used her bone to vault over the edge, Snorunt tried – and failed – to use her cape as a parachute, Xatu simply teleported to the safe zone (Manaphy said he would allow it, but no one could do it again). Larvitar soon followed, calmly stepping right off the edge. Unfortunately, he hit an outcropping on the way down and spun out, spinning as he hit the water of the safe area.

Togepi closed her eyes and made a grand leap, executing a dive into the safe zone. Milotic leapt off the edge, screaming and flailing as she fell towards the water, Mawile soon followed, eyes screwed shut as she fell, Dragonaire dropped, falling straight as an arrow as he did and entering the water with nary a splash. Misdreavus went next, screaming out as she jumped. Riolu cast a glance down to Pawniard on the shore and leapt off the edge, flipping in mid air to execute a dive into the water.

**-Static-**

**Pawniard: Oh, it's on.**

**-Static-**

Magmar looked over the edge and turned to Manaphy before saying a single word: "No."

Manaphy shook his head. "I didn't invite any Torchic, but I've already got two fiery chickens here. Wow."

Leafeon walked up to the always stoic Absol. "You are going to jump, right?"

Absol just shrugged. "Maybe. You?"

"Well, yeah, I don't want to give someone an excuse to send me home tonight. You should go too, I don't want to see you leave yet."

Absol simply shrugged again. "Alright, if you insist." He said, walking up to the edge.

**-Static-**

**Leafeon: I'm just trying to get him out of his shell here. I'll bet he's a good guy beneath the glares.**

**-Static-**

**Absol: Leafeon might be nice, but in my life, you learn to live on your own.**

**-Static-**

Absol leapt off the edge, landing right in the safe zone. His head broke the surface and he shook off all the water. Leafeon went next, landing next to him and popping up with a smile on her face. Absol responded with silence.

**-Static-**

**Leafeon: Alright, so he didn't talk much, but maybe I'll get a conversation out of him some day.**

**-Static-**

Back on top of the cliff, it was just Manaphy and Munchlax. "Alright Munchlax," the host began "it's all on you. Your team needs this one for the win."

Muchlax only nodded and took a deep breath. He looked to the edge of the cliff and narrowed his eyes. He took a few steps back and readied himself. "AAAAAAAAAAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a running start, Munchlax launched himself over the edge and fell rapidly to the waters bellow. "OH CRAP!" he said as he curled up into a ball. He hit the tater like a cannonball, spraying water everywhere as he did. But emerging right between Absol and Leafeon with a cry of victory. "Oh yeah, who's the man!"

Leafeon cheered while Absol, being Absol, gave a small smirk but hid it before anyone could catch him.

"The winners are" said Manaphy "The Screaming Bidoof!" the entire Bidoof team (minus Absol) cheered. "You've on the crates, and in those crates are..."

Honchkrow flapped over and pulled the top off one of the crates. He looked inside.

"You've won a hot tub!"

"Awesome," said Honchkrow, looking in the box. "How do we get this to camp?"

"And how do we put it together?" asked Snorunt.

Manaphy only shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. I'm sure there are instructions there for you though, so have fun. Killer Feebas," he said, turning to the other team. "You lose, so tonight, you'll be voting someone off. Make your decision and meet me at the campfire pit tonight for the elimination ceremony!"

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen: Damnit, we lost! I can't believe this! That fire fox is going home!**

**-Static-**

**Flareon: I'm toast unless I can convince the others to not vote for me... Maybe I can get them to vote out Gardevoir, she didn't jump either...**

**-Static-**

**Gardevoir: I don't know if we should vote out Flareon just yet... He might still be useful in other challenges so I think we should keep him on.**

**Then again, I might need to draw people onto him and away from me for not jumping this challenge...**

**-Static-**

**Honchkrow: The first challenge is ours, and I think I like the look of some of the people on our team... I wonder...**

**-Static-**

"Whew..." sighed Omastar, setting down the crate that he and Larvitar had been carrying. They had opted to carry the crates to the cabins in groups, rather than just individually. That in mind, they had gotten the rock, steel, and fighting types to lead the job, them being the strongest of the team. "Now, how do we assemble these things?"

Dragonaire held up a booklet with his tail. "I've got the instructions right here."

The team began to crowd around the Dragon typeas they looked over the instructions. When he opened the book, however, Absol noticed something. "Uh, Dragonaire, this is in Spanish."

Marowak smacked herself in the forehead. "You're kidding, right?"

Misdreavus took the book from him and looked it over. "He's right." She grumbled "Anyone here speak Spanish."

Munchlax turned to the crates with a sigh. Then he noticed something. "Uh, guys?"

"I speak a little..." offered Omastar.

"You do?" asked Leafeon.

"Well, sort of."

"Uh, guys..." said Togepi, looking in the same direction as Munchlax.

"Alright, here's the book," said Dragonaire, handing the book to the fossil Pokémon "What do we do first?"

"Well, it says here that we-"

"GUYS!" shouted Munchlax, Togepi, and Snorunt. The other campers turned to them and saw what they did. Standing next to the now empty crates and a fully completed hot tub was Xatu.

"Well," said Misdreavus "I suppose that works."

**-Static-**

**Misdreavus: How the hell did he do that? We were talking for like, a minute and he's already built the thing?**

**-Static-**

**Xatu stares at the camera.**

**-Static-**

Things were less cheerful with the Killer Feebas in the dining hall. They had decided to get some food to help them think, but Chef Heatran's overcooked food didn't do much to help them.

"I say," Vespiquen began "That fire fox goes home."

"You can't eliminate him for a type disadvantage." Defended Bellossom, not noticing that her food had been taken off her plate.

"Well who would you vote for then?" challenged the queen bee, whose food had also been taken.

Bellossom opened her mouth, but closed it right afterwards. She had no idea.

"Exactly." Said Vespiquen "Based on the challenge today, it has to be someone who didn't jump, which means either him," she said, pointing at Flareon "Or Gardevoir. And considering the fact that Psychics can be useful, I say we keep her on."

"I don't think so," said Pikachu "I mean, yeah Flareon didn't jump, but I'm sure there's other stuff he can do. And Gardevoir is a Psychic, so she'll be useful in this competition."

"That's a nice thought, but it still doesn't leave us with anyone else." Said Vespiquen. "So unless anyone can think of someone else to vote off, then Flareon might as well start packing his bags."

Said Eeveelution looked down at his plate, but then noticed something. "Uh guys, where did our food go?"

Everyone else looked down to find the same thing: all their plates were empty. After determining it wasn't Swinub, all the team members looked around. It was solved when Emolga looked under the table. "Uh, guys, you might want to see this..."

The others gathered around her and looked under the table to see that their food, overcooked as it was, had been built into an obelisk of some kind. No one could tell what it was supposed to be for, but they could clearly see who built it.

Hunched over next to the statue, putting the final touched on a carving was a creepily grinning Sableye.

Vespiquen was the first to break the silence. "What the heck is that thing!?" she demanded.

Sableye turned to her at that remark, his eyes glinting and his toothy smile shining in what light entered the underside of the table. He let out a hiss and leapt at the other campers. Those ones in his path yelped as they dodged him. The ghost flew right past them and landed on the floor. The team looked at him and he looked back. He let out a short, hissing laugh before scuttling away on all fours.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. "Hey guys," said Pikachu "remember what Vespiquen said earlier?"

**0000000000**

The Killer Feebas all sat around the campfire pit, eyes darting back and forth. Despite what was said in the dining hall, no one was completely sure who the others had voted for. Some campers, especially Flareon were nearly shaking.

Night had fallen over the campground. The darkness of the sky lessened slightly by the twinkling stars and the glowing, full moon that brightened the night. On the ground, the campfire had been lit, sending smoke into the air and its light casting an orange glow over the campers around it.

Manaphy floated out of the shadows, a plate of poffins in his hand, and for the first time anyone could remember, a serious look on his face. "Campers," he began "seventeen of you sit before me, and I only have sixteen poffins on this plate."

The campers all exchanged nervous glances.

"With that in mind, let's start the ceremony! The first person safe is... Bellossom."

Bellossom walked up to accept her poffin, casting a nervous glance back at Flareon as she took it.

"Next up... Machoke...

Vespiquen...

Masquerain...

Nincada...

Seviper...

Swinub...

Emolga...

Vibrava... Swablu and... Sandile..."

The Pokémon all got up to accept their safety.

"Sandile, Pawniard and Rampardos come and get your poffins."

The three Pokémon received their poffins as Manaphy turned to those remaining. "Campers, there are four of you left and only three poffins. Flareon and Gardevoir, neither of you jumped today, so you cost your team the win."

Flareon gulped. They wouldn't vote him out for his type disadvantage, right?

Gardevoir grit her teeth. She couldn't leave yet, she was here to win.

"Sableye, you're really creepy man." Said Manaphy, looking at the ghost. "Seriously, I saw what you did with the food."

Sableye only chortled in a hiss.

"And Pikachu, I don't know, I guess people just don't like you right now." Pikachu shot the host a look. "Ah well, you only got one vote, so come up and collect your poffin."

Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief as he got up to go accept the poffin, casting a smile back at Emolga as he did. She returned it.

"Next up is... Gardevoir."

Gardevoir let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she took her poffin.

"Flareon and Sableye, one of you is going home tonight, and only I know who."

Flareon's eyes widened while Sableye just chortled.

"The first camper voted off Poké Drama Island is..."

There was a moment of silence. The campers could hear a pin drop. Flareon was sweating while Sableye had that ever crazy grin.

Manaphy looked at the campers and finally spoke. "Sableye, go and pack your bags man, because you're heading home. Flareon, you're safe. For now."

After the events of today, Flareon nearly fell over in relief before going up to take his poffin.

"Sorry Sableye, but I can't really say I'm surprised. You were creepy as hell. Dock of Shame is that way, and if you have any final words, the confessional is right over there."

Sableye simply laughed and scuttled off. After hearing the Wailord leave he said "Huh, I guess he didn't want to say anything... As for the rest of you, you're all safe... For tonight."

**-Static-**

**Flareon: That was too close for comfort. I need to find a way to protect myself...**

**-Static-**

It was dark by the time the Killer Feebas got back to their cabins, but the noise from the Bidoof hot tub party was still going.

Knowing that no one would be getting any sleep any time soon, Flareon decided it was time to make his move, calling for a few other campers to meet him behind the cabins.

He was pacing behind one, muttering to himself. "Come on... Come on... Show up..."

"Hey."

Flareon turned. It was Pikachu."If this is about what happened earlier at the docks, I'm sorry man."

"No, it's not about that." Said Flareon "I'll explain more when the others arrive."

"Explain what?"

The two guys turned, approaching was Bellossom and Emolga, both with curious looks on their faces.

Flareon sighed in relief. "I'm glad you all came, so let me get straight to the point: I want to form an alliance." The other campers all had looks of apprehension on their faces at these words. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this, man." Said Pikachu, scratching the back of his head. "These things never end well, and they're usually, well, not all that nice..."

"Look, this isn't the type of alliance to vote people out left and right, this is strictly for survival." Flareon explained "I mean, look at us, the two of us were in the final four tonight. I don't want that to happen again, so I say we team up. I offer strength in numbers."

Bellossom gave him a critical look. "What if we choose to walk away?"

"I let you." Said Flareon "Like I said, I don't want to target anyone, just survive."

Pikachu was the first to speak up after a short silence. "Alright, I'm in. You were right, tonight was too close."

Emolga took a deep breath. "Alright, I think I'll join."

Flareon looked at Bellossom. "You can walk away if you like, I won't stop you."

Bellossom shook her head. "I think I'll stick around. I think the two of us have been friends if nothing else today, and I don't want to see you leave."

Flareon smiled. "Thanks guys, I won't let you down." He said, putting his paw out. The others soon followed suit. "From now on we are 'The Quartet.'" He saw the others giving him strange looks at the name. "What? I like music."

**-Static-**

**Emolga: So I'm in an alliance now... I really hope it works out...**

**-Static-**

Meanwhile, the Screaming Bidoof were enjoying their party with their new hot tub, except for a few.

One of those few was Milotic who had gone off, saying she had to use the bathroom. In reality, she had walked into the woods to think about something. "Remember:" she said to herself "Act the part. If they don't think you're smart, they don't think you're a threat. If they don't think you're a threat, they won't vote you off. Remember. Come on." She closed her eyes and re-opened them, a new light in them. "Hey guys! I'm like soooo sorry I took so long, I totally got lost on the way back, how are you guys?"

"Oh, not too bad." Said a voice. Milotic turned to see Dragonaire approaching her through the trees. "But I did find out that one of my teammates wasn't as dumb as I thought, care to explain?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, come on, I heard the whole thing. Don't play games with me."

"It's just... I was nervous about this whole game, and thought if I played dumb you guys wouldn't vote me off as quickly." She said, looking down, slightly ashamed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" asked Dragonaire, honestly "It's an interesting plan, and I promise not to out you, but I don't think it'll work in the long term."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you shouldn't play up the ditzy idiot girl routine," Dragonaire explained "If you do that, people might get annoyed and vote you off for that. I don't want to see that happen, so please stop this. It's beneath you."

Milotic looked the Dragon type in the eye. "Maybe." She said after a while. "I don't know..."

"I think you should, I'd like to know the real you, not the ditzy facade you put up." Dragonaire turned and started to leave. "Also, you should come back to camp, people are starting to worry about you."

Milotic nodded and the two returned to camp where Milotic instantly retreated into the girls' cabin, saying she was tired. Dragonaire said nothing, simply returning to the hot tub.

There was one other camper who wasn't in the hot tub. Lying on the porch was Absol, having left with the excuse of 'I don't think there's enough room for me.' He was simply lying on the porch to the boys' cabin, staring off into space, lost in thougt.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Absol turned and was unsurprised to find a dripping Leafeon standing over him. "You look cold out here," he said "shouldn't you go back to the party?"

"Shouldn't you join it?" she countered "I mean you're part of this team too, you earned the victory party with us."

Absol shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know if theres-"

"There's plenty of room, now come on." She said, urging him to get up. "People actually want you there."

"You mean besides you?"

"Yes, now come on."

Absol sighed and stood up. From the tone of her voice, if he didn't get up now she'd drag him there. "Alright, I'm going, calm down."

Leafeon smiled and led the way.

As Absol made it to the hot tub, Honchkrow raised up a can of soda. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Screaming Bidoof, I'd like to propose a toast: to us, our team, and to victory!"

"To the Screaming Bidoof!" went his other teammates, raising their cans to join his.

**0000000000**

**Well, that was our first chapter.**

**So Sbleye, the creepy one is gone first. I don't blame them, he was a bit of a creep.**

**Feel free to tell me what you liked and what you didn't. This might be my first story, but don't go easy. If you're not brutal, I won't know what to change in the next update.**

**Next time: Campers face a summer camp game classic: Capture the Flag! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be sent home? You'll have to watch for the next chapter of**

**Poké**

**Drama**

**Island!**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Welcome Back to Poké Drama Island!**

**Today, our teams will be pitted against each other in a classic summer camp activity: Capture the Flag!**

**0000000000**

Flareon and the rest of the Quartet sat in what had become their meeting place: a clearing in the woods far enough from their cabin to not be heard by the rest of the team. "We lost last week's challenge," Flareon began "We need to make sure today's is different."

"One small problem," Pikachu countered "We have no clue what today's challenge will be."

"We can start actually strategizing when it begins, but it's been almost five days since the cliff jumping, so I suspect we'll be getting another challenge any day now."

"He's got a point," said Bellossom "They said we'd get a challenge every few days, so we're due for one pretty soon."

"Exactly," Flareon replied "And once we know what it is, we can begin strategizing."

**-Static-**

**Bellossom: I'm actually glad to be working with an alliance now. I mean, so far we get along really well, and Flareon seems like a pretty good leader as well as a good person.**

**He's not that bad to look at either...**

**-Static-**

**Pikachu: What do I think about being in an alliance with Flareon and the others? I like it so far. The people seem nice and we've got two attractive ladies. *Smirks***

**-Static-**

Meanwhile, some members of the Screaming Bidoof were still eating breakfast.

"You know," said Togepi, picking at her food "Once you peel off the burnt layers, this doesn't taste all that bad."

"Yeah, but there isn't that much left after that." Countered Marowak, grumpily.

"I'll still eat it," Munchlax replied "I mean, I'm just really hungry, so I'll eat pretty much anything."

"I think after last challenge, we all deserve something to eat," said Togepi "especially you, Munchlax, you pretty much won it for us."

"Ah, come on, it wasn't that bad." Munchlax said, pausing in his consumption. "After all, the two of you jumped too, and it wasn't that bad for me. Maybe if you asked my dad, it would be a different story."

"Your dad?" asked Marowak.

"Yeah," replied Munchlax "He's a Snorlax. If you'd asked him to go off the cliff, I don't know if he'd even move."

**-Static-**

**Marowak: Ugh, family stuff...**

**-Static-**

"Do you ever talk?" asked Seviper. He was trying to make conversation with Rampardos, maybe make an alliance with a more powerful camper, but the dinosaur Pokémon wouldn't even speak.

And keeping with that tradition, Rampardos merely shook her head.

Seviper sighed. "Fine, ssssee you later."

He was about to slither off when the loudspeaker went off and Manaphy's voice rang out across the camp. "CAMPERS!" he shouted, making a twitching Vibrava jump up and cling to the ceiling of the dining hall. "EVERYONE GATHER IN THE FOREST FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

**-Static-**

**Dragonaire: We might have won the first challenge, but after that, the other team isn't going to go easy for this one.**

**-Static-**

"Campers, today's challenge is a summer camp favourite, and probably a game most of you are familiar with." Said Manaphy as Heatran approached from behind with a pair of flagpoles. "It's capture the flag! Now, in some versions of this game, you'd all have a flag and you'd try and take the flags off all the members of the other team, but not this time. Both teams will have a flag on a pole, to win you have to get the flagpole on across the borderline. You will each have half the forest to set up and can use whatever means necessary to keep your opponents from the flag. As long as it's legal." Manaphy said, looking directly at Seviper for the last line. "Now come and get your flags, blue for Febas, and tan for Bidoof. There will be a designated zone for you to put up the flag in each of your zones."

The teams got their flags and set off for the forest to set up defences.

**-Static-**

**Honchkrow: I knew we'd need some good defence to keep the flag out of enemy hands, but we'd also need a good offence to take theirs. I didn't know what we'd do for offence, but I knew perfectly well how to get defensive.**

**-Static-**

Once the Screaming Bidoof set up their flag, Honchkrow cleared his throat. "Alright mates, I've got a plan to keep this thing safe. First of all, Xatu, I want you to set up light screens around it."

The totem bird nodded and raised his arms. A shining barrier was soon surrounding the flag.

"Good, breaking that down will buy our team some time to capture anyone attacking. Now, I need people guarding it. Xatu, you'll stay here and keep the light screens up. Leafeon, it's likely they'll send in Rampardos to take the flag, if she shows up, take her down. Dragonaire, you're pretty strong, so you'll stay here too. Golbat, I'd like you on border patrol, anyone tries to sneak across, you try and deal with them."

Everyone nodded. It was a solid plan.

**-Static-**

**Misdreavus: Normally, I'd be mad if someone tried to tell me what to do, but Honchkrow seemed to know what he was doing and came up with a pretty good defensive plan for us. *Smirks* Also, he didn't try to tell me what to do.**

**-Static-**

"Now," Honchkrow continued "Does anyone have any plans for going on the offensive?"

Omastar raised one of his appendages. "I think I have an idea."

**0000000000**

Vaspiquen faced the rest of her team as she spoke. "Okay, we need defenders for the flag and people to go after theirs. Any volunteers?"

No one knew just how to respond.

**-Static-**

**Bellossom: Who died and made her queen?**

**-Static-**

"Well, if no one's going to volunteer, then I'll make a few suggestions." Said Vespiquen "Rampardos, you and Gardevoir stay here and guard the flag. Nincada, I want you, Pawniard and Flareon on border patrol, stop anyone who tries to get in. Swablu, I want you and Vibrava to carry Machoke over their lines to get the flag. Once he has it, carry him back here. Everyone else, either defend the flag or attack if you get a chance. Understood?"

**-Static-**

**Pikachu: Yes, your highness.**

**-Static-**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS," said Manaphy over the loudspeaker "GAME ON IN THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Xatu immediately erected the light screens and the defenders took their positions, Leafeon and Dragonaire taking up positions flanking Xatu and Golbat flying up into the trees by the border.

Meanwhile, Absol went off to try and get to the flag. He managed to get across the enemy border without being spotted by the border guards and began to make his way to where he thought the flag was. His white fur made sneaking through the trees a bit difficult, but if there was one thing he knew it was silence.

Silence, and the fact that on the other end of the border Misdreavus was attempting the same thing.

**0000000000**

Pikachu, Seviper and Sandile were making their way through the trees in Bidoof territory. The three of them were small enough to move quickly in the dense trees, and the plan was that they could sneak up on the flag defenders and take their objective with ease.

"You really think this'll work?" asked Sandile.

"Shut up." Hissed Seviper. "Do you want to get caught?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes as the three of them kept moving. "Man this forest is thick..." muttered Pikachu.

Seviper nodded. That was part of the plan. If no one could see them through the trees, getting the flag would be a piece of cake. Seviper continued to slither through the trees until he heard a loud yelp from Sandile. He turned to tell him to shut up, but both he and Pikachu could not find the Ground type anywhere. "Where did he go?" Seviper demanded.

"I don't know, he was right behind us." Said Pikachu.

Seviper looked around them, trying to spot where Sandile went. "I don't ssssee him anywhere. I guesssss it'ssss jussst usss." He turned back to Pikachu only to find that the mouse was gone. "What the hell?"

Seviper looked all around him, looking for any sign of his comrades. But in all the shadows of the trees, he couldn't see any trace of the mouse or crocodile anywhere. He began to slither through the trees again, still trying to get to the flag and win for his team.

**-Static-**

**Seviper: I didn't know what wasss going on, sssso I thought I'd keep trying for the win. I didn't want to be on the chopping block if we losssst.**

**-Static-**

Seviper kept slithering in between the trees, but it soon became apparent he wasn't alone. Something was with him, he didn't know what, but every so often he'd hear something or see a shadow flash over him. But by the time he looked it was already gone. He began to back up. "I know you're out here," Seviper hissed "Where are you? Who are you?"

Seviper kept moving back until he bumped into something. He thought it was a tree until it whispered "I'm right here."

The snake felt something wrap around his tail as he was grabbed and dragged up into the trees. Once up high enough, he was turned around to see the blue face of his attacker. "I'm Golbat." He growled as he dropped Seviper, the vine tied around his tail keeping him suspended above the ground.

**-Static-**

**Golbat: I'm glad Leafeon gave me the vines I asked for, just don't ask where I learned how to do that kind of stuff.**

**-Static-**

Misdreavus snuck through the enemy side, trying to reach their flag before someone realized she was there. Her small size and speed were helping so far, but she still kept her eyes open, hoping she could spot the other team before they did her.

She crept through the brush until she reached a clearing in which she could see the enemy flag, guarded by Gardevoir and Rampardos. She looked over the clearing and saw the head of Absol on the other side. He made eye contact with her and she nodded.

Suddenly, Vespiquen entered the clearing, Machoke, Swablu and Vibrava behind her. "It's time to begin. Seviper has failed so it's up to you three. Get their flag and bring it back to us for the challenge."

Misdreavus looked across the clearing to Absol who gestured with his head in the direction of their side. She had only a second to consider what he meant before he leapt out of the bushes and charged at the other team. He fired a razor wind at Vespiquen and Machoke before lunging at Gardevoir.

Misdreavus took this as her cue to leave, rushing back to her side and running right past the border patrol who were facing her side.

**0000000000**

Machoke tossed a bruised Absol away from him, the Dark type attempting to rise after he landed. Shortly after his attack, he had managed to knock out Gardevoir with a shadow ball and was currently trying to hold off the other team members. This was difficult when one was your weakness and another was enormous.

Rampardos charged him with a skull bash, but he managed to get out of the way. Unfortunately, he dodged right into Machoke's fist as he was dynamicpunched into submission. Absol groaned and tried to stay on his feet, but after that hit he was seeing double and barely able to stand. In a few seconds, he collapsed, falling on his side in pain.

Vespiquen strode over to him. "Well, that was a waste of time." She turned back to Machoke as Vibrava and Swablu got ready for their part. "Now that that's taken care of, the three of you have a flag to capture. I'll take Gardevoir's post.

Machoke nodded and held out his arms. Vibrava grabbed him under them and hefted the fighting type into the air, his Dragon type strength allowing him to do so. He was to carry the large Pokémon behind enemy lines to steal the flag. Swablu would find the flag, he would bring Machoke there and he would fight off the guards while they took the flag.

**0000000000**

"Honchkrow, Honchkrow!"

The crow in question turned to see Misdreavus entering the clearing. "Ah, good, you're back. Did you find the flag?"

"Yeah, but we have to move now. Absol is trying to keep the other team busy, but they're ready to launch their attack!"

Honchkrow grimaced. "Well then let's go. Defenders, be ready. Misdreavus, I need your help for the last part. It'll be you, me and Omastar on this. Do you remember how far the other flag is?"

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, above the forest, Swablu guided Vibrava and Machoke to the flag. Spotting the clearing below, she pointed it out and Vibrava hovered above it for a moment before dropping Machoke.

The Fighting type landed right on top of Dragonaire, stunning the dragon with his weight. Wasting no time he quickly threw a slug at Xatu who blocked the punch with a light screen and retaliated with psybeam, sending Machoke stumbling backwards. The Psychic was about to continue the attack when Vibrava attacked with a dragon rush and he was forced to step out of the way. Leafeon tried to assist, but was forced to dodge out of the way when Swablu attacked with her flying moves.

As the fight went on, Dragonaire rose and began to pitch in, firing a dragon pulse at Vibrava who had to swerve to dodge. Dragonaire smirked until he saw that the other dragon was headed right for the flag.

Vibrava dove straight for the flag, aiming right for the middle of the flagpole, but when he came within a few feet he bounced right off a shimmering barrier and fell to the ground. "They're protecting it!"

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, at the Killer Febass flag site, Gardevoir, Vespiquen, and Rampardos stood guard over the flag.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and behind the flag, Omastar and Misdreavus burst out of the ground, Honchkrow flying out right after them and grabbing the flag before taking off into the trees above.

Vespiquen immediately flew up after him while Gardevoir and Rampardos attacked from the ground. Gardevoir tried a psychic, but too late realized that it wouldn't effect the Dark type Honchkrow and Rampardos was tackled by Omastar and Misdreavus before she could throw rocks at him.

Vespiquen caught up to Honchkrow and used power gem, but Honchkrow managed to duck out of the way before attacking with a dark pulse. Vespiquen stumbled but regained her bearings quickly and returned to blucking Honchkrow.

On the ground, Gardevoir and Rampardos had managed to subdue Misdreavus and Omastar (a couple shadow balls from Gardevoir had been enough to deal with Misdreavus while Rampardos merely stomped on Omastar's head).

Gardevoir, who had taken a few hits before managing to beat the ghost, was slumping against a tree when she had a thought. "Vespiquen is dealing with Honchkrow right now, but I think our teammates need help. They need you right now."

Rampardos gave her a questioning look.

"I can wait in case Vespiquen comes back, now go!"

**-Static-**

**Gardevoir: It's a bit of a gamble here, but the way I see it, either we win thanks to her, or she destroys everything. Either way, I can't lose.**

**-Static-**

**Rampardos: *Grunts***

**-Static-**

Rampardos turned towards the enemy side and pawed at the ground a few times. Then, she charged, smashing through a barrier of trees (some of which contained her hanging teammates and the bat who put them there), border guards (both her team's and the other team's) and, unfortunately for her, Machoke, who had managed to fight off the other team and was escaping with the flag. Knocked aside by her charge, he dropped the flag and flew into a fallen tree with a pained grunt.

A second later, Honchkrow flew over the border with the Feebas flag in his talons, an angry Vespiquen just missing him as he crossed.

"THE WINNERS," announced Manaphy "HONCHKROW AND THE SCREAMING BIDOOF!"

The entire Bidoof team cheered and hoisted Honchkrow and the enemy flag over their heads as they carried him off in triumph.

"Killer Feebas," said Manaphy as he approached the losing team "I'll be seeing your fishy butts at the campfire tonight. Pick your favourite loser and they're heading home."

Machoke glared at Rampardos as did the border guards and Siveper and company. Meanwhile, Rampardos, Vespiquen and a few others were staring daggers at Gardevoir who had just entered the area. "What?" she asked.

**-Static-**

**Gardevoir: No one can prove it was my idea. *Smirks***

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen: I saw that! Tonight, that Psychic goes home!**

**-Static-**

**Omastar: *Ice pack on his head* Ow...**

**-Static-**

The Killer Feebas sat at the campfire pit once again. The sun had set and the moonlight played across their forms, combining with the firelight to create an eerie effect.

Manaphy approached with a tray of poffins. "Well well well, my Killer Feebas, it seems you've lost again." the host received several glares for that, but he just kept on smiling. "Well, I guess some of you just want to get this over with, so I'll just give out these poffins to the fifteen of you who get to stay. The camper who does not receive a poffin must immediately report to the dock of shame, and catch a ride home. And you can't come back. Ever. The first poffin tonight goes to... Flareon

Vibrava

Pawniard

Pikachu

Bellossom

Swablu

Nincada

Emolga

Machoke

Sandile"

The Pokémon all went up to accept their poffins, Flareon and his alliance especially happy that none of them were in the final count.

"Swinub...

Masquerain..."

The final four sat at their seats, each one worried for a reason. Seviper had lead to himself and two others to be knocked out by Golbat. Gardevoir was worried she might have been found out by her team for making Rampardos knock them about. Vespiquen thought Gardevoir might have turned the votes on her. Lastly, Rampardos was worried that her rampage might cost her.

"Seviper"

The snake slithered up to accept his poffin.

"Vespiquen"

The queen bee buzzed up to accept hers.

"Campers, I have only one poffin left. Gardevoir... Rampardos... one of you is going home tonight."

Gardevoir tensed up, her hands clenched into fists.

Rampardos' eyes narrowed. She snarled in frustration.

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen: I managed to convince Flareon and his friends to vot with me against Gardevoir. Tonight she goes home!**

**-Static-**

**Gardevoir: I know people are pissed at Rampardos for what she did today, but they shouldn't be mad at me...**

**-Static-**

**Seviper: *holding an ice pack on his head* That really hurt...**

**-Static-**

"The final poffin of the night goes to..."

Gardevoir and Rampardos both shot each other glares.

The rest of the team was silent as they waited to find out which teammate they were losing tonight.

"Gardevoir. Sorry Rampardos, but you're out of here!"

Gardevoir and Rampardos both stood up. Gardevoir turned to her eliminated former teammate and gave a small wave. Rampardos narrowed her eyes and spun around, her tail smacking into Gardevoir as she left."

**-Static-**

**Pikachu: Vespiquen told us to vote for Gardevoir, but we knew it was a better idea to get rid of Rampardos sooner rather than later or she'd stomp us.**

**-Static-**

**Rampardos: *Glares at the camera and snorts in anger.***

**-Static-**

After the challenge and the campfire, the Screaming Bidoof returned to their cabins, where Honchkrow decided it was time to act on a plan he had. "Omastar, Leafeon, would the two of you walk with me for a minute?"

Leafeon turned to the shellfish. He shrugged and began to follow the crow. Leafeon cautiously followed.

Unbeknownst to her, someone noticed them leaving.

Honchkrow led the girls to the beach, a quiet place surrounded by trees where they could talk in peace. "So we followed you," said Omastar "We walked with you, I assume you want to talk now?"

Honchkrow nodded. "Yes mate, I would." Said Honchkrow in his accented voice "I've noticed that we all have some skill, and I think we should join those skills together. I'd like you to join me in an alliance."

Leafeon was surprised while Omastar wasn't sure. "I don't know man, I mean you seem like a nice guy, but I've only known you for a few days."

"You have a point, you don't know me very well." Honchkrow replied "So allow me to put it like this: I want you to join, I think it would be a good idea to do so, strength in numbers and whatnot. However, if you don't, I solemnly swear not to target you. I mean to offer and ask for protection. As an alliance we will all help each other to win this game."

"How do you intend to get us further?" Questioned Leafeon.

Honchkrow gave a small smirk. "After the last two challenges, I've gained some significant influence with our team. Should they decide to target one of you, I can steer them away from you if needed."

Omastar had to admit that he had a point. He was pretty popular with the team and a strong competitor. If anyone could get them further it would be Honchkrow. "Alright, I'm in."

"Excelent." Honchkrow said, extending a wing to the shellfish who answered with a tendril and shook. He then turned to Leafeon who still looked unsure. "What about you? Will you join us?"

Leafeon hesitated for a moment. "You promise you won't just use our alliance to target other players?"

Honchkrow put a wing over his chest and bowed his head with his eyes closed. "I swear to you right now, we won't pick targets unless absolutely needed."

The Grass type took a deep breath before responding. "Alright, I'll join."

Honchkrow gave her a smile. "Perfect. Thank you both for joining me. I hope it'll be a pleasure working with you."

"We might want to head back soon," said Omastar "The others are going to wonder where we are."

The Dark type nodded. "You two head back, I need to use the washroom." His new alliance mate nodded and set off for camp. Honchkrow stayed still and silent for a few seconds after they were gone, making sure they were out of earshot. "You can come out of hiding now."

A sigh was heard from one of the trees nearby. Out from the foliage came the white and blue form of Absol. "How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't," answered Honchkrow "I figured if I asked Leafeon to come out here you'd be close by."

"How could I be sure you wouldn't hurt her?"

"Do I look like the type who would hurt someone?"

Absol merely glared at the other Dark type. "There are only a few people on this island I can say I really trust. Right now, the popular people are not them."

"I see." Replied Honchkrow "Well allow me to offer you a gesture of friendship and peace."

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to join us? I've seen and heard what you can do in challenges, so I think you'd be a good addition to our alliance." Honchkrow said, approaching the Disaster Pokémon "You could also keep an eye on Leafeon if you still don't trust me. Maybe you can even tell her that you like her too."

Absol narrowed his eyes at the crow. He was silent for a few seconds as he thought it over. "I'll think about it."

"I'm glad you're considering it." Said Honchkrow "But I'd like your answer by the end of the next challenge."

Absol nodded and turned to leave. He looked back to Honchkrow for a moment, a small smile on his face. "I'm a little surprised, you know."

"What, that I didn't threaten to eliminate you?"

"Well that," answered Absol with a shrug "and the fact that you didn't invite Misdreavus to join you."

With that, Absol walked away, leaving a confused Honchkrow behind him.

**-Static-**

**Honchkrow: I knew if I invited Leafeon to join me Absol would follow to find out what was going on. In truth, I want him to join us. I knew if I just asked him he'd never follow us, but with Leafeon...**

**I hope he decides to join us. I don't think he'll tell people about us, but you never know with someone like him...**

**Wait a minute, what did he mean about me inviting Misdreavus?**

**-Static-**

Dragonaire approached Milotic around the cabins as she was on her way to bed. "Have you decided yet?"

Milotic sighed. "I don't know Dragonaire, I mean what if people see me as a threat?"

"Everyone runs that risk Milotic, me most of all, I mean, I'm a Dragon type so I run that risk more than any other."

Milotic thought about it for a moment before she noticed Togepi and Mawile approaching. "Uh, sorry, gotta go, Good night Dragon-Flair."

Dragonaire sighed and left.

**-Static-**

**Dragonaire: I'm really starting to worry about her, you say something enough times and even if it's not true you start to believe it...**

**-Static-**

**Milotic: Maybe Dragonaire's right... But even if I tell people I'm not stupid, what if they get mad at me for lying to them?**

**-Static-**

**Well that's chapter 2**

**Rampaging Rampardos is gone, and Honchkrow is forming an alliance.**

**Will Absol join? How will the others react? IS there anything going on between Honchkrow and Misdreavus?**

**And who will be voted off next week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet?**

**Next week, the campers will fight for control as they play King of the Hill. **

**Rampardos: *Snarls***

**Sableye: *Holds up a sign saying 'Review' and cackles.**


End file.
